Lost and Found
by Lady Dawson
Summary: This is what would have happened to Gwyn had she existed in the real Harry Potter world. WARNING! This does contain spoilers for my plans on my Gwyn Swann stories, so read at your own risk! One-shot.


**AN:** This is a one-shot of what would have happened to Gwyn had she existed in the real Harry Potter world. WARNING! This story _does_ contain spoilers on my plans for my future Gwyn Swann stories, so if you want to be surprised, I'd advise against reading this. However, if you like reading spoilers, then please continue. Just don't say that I didn't warn you.

**Lost and Found**

by Lady Dawson

A small, blonde girl of seventeen years of age watched from beyond the crowd, her blue eyes focused on the boy—no, man—who was being worshipped by the people around him. The man who, if they had lived in a different life, would have been the one to call her love.

Gwyn Swann watched as Harry Potter drifted into the castle, surrounded by those who might be his friends, others simply his allies, and some who were his fans. Perhaps there was even a girl amongst them who stood in the place Gwyn would've, had she been here.

But everything had changed, before she had turned ten years old. A year before her letter should've come, a letter before everything about her mother's death and heritage would be revealed, her father chose to move them to France, knowing that the letter would come and refusing to even consider exposing her to that world.

Mrs. Harris, the housekeeper, had tried to reason with him, tried to make them stay, but her father turned her from the house.

Well, that was his mistake. He should have known that Gwyn never fully could have escaped the wizarding world. Sure enough, one year later, the letter came, but this one came from Beauxbatons. And he tore it up in front of her very eyes.

And as Madam Maxime was not as determined to see Aurora Toren's daughter receive her rightful education as Professor Dumbledore would've, she never saw another letter.

But Gwyn knew that she was different, despite what her father said, despite everything that she had known at the time. And when she started having dreams of a boy with dark hair, green eyes, and glasses in desperate need of her help, she tried to run away, to escape and find him, whoever he was. Her father, terrified by this show of magic, did the only thing that he knew to do: he threw her in a mental institution, where they pumped her full of drugs and was told by oblivious doctors that there was no such thing as magic and wizards and witches.

If only they knew . . .

Gwyn closed her eyes as she remembered those long years when she had been wrongfully imprisoned while her mind was overtaken by visions, visions of those who could have been her friends.

Hermione Granger, her best friend and the scholar of their group. . . .

Ron Weasley, the true friend who had never strayed in his loyalty to any of them. . .

And of course, Harry Potter . . . who was the love of her life.

Or, at least, he could have been. Now, he was just a stranger whose heart belonged to someone else. Gwyn couldn't blame him for that; he was not blessed with the same gifts as she was. And after everything that he had been through, she couldn't force her presence on him, couldn't expect him to understand what they were meant to be to each other, could hardly expect him to care for a half-insane girl claiming to be his soul mate . . .

But even as she thought this, she thought that she saw Harry's green eyes fly towards where she was hiding, as though he perhaps sensed her there.

And maybe he had.

Gwyn gave a small smile, knowing that while he might sense her, he definitely could not see her. This life had not been kind to them. Perhaps there would be another one, in a different world, where things would have gone the way that they were supposed to, but it was not this one.

For them, they were destined to live their lives apart, unable to have their happily ever after. Maybe he would find love with Ginny Weasley, who had loved him for more than half of her life, and they would have the happy ending that Gwyn longed for but was inexplicitly denied.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Gwyn smiled faintly, not needing to turn around to know who it was. "You should tell him," Tristan Bennett offered.

"He's happy," Gwyn said softly. They were alone now; the crowd had already disappeared into the castle and they were quite alone, unable to be disturbed. "And the life we could have had could never happen in this one."

"You love him, despite the fact that you've never seen him, save for in visions," Tristan pointed out. "How can you just let him go and be with Ginny?"

"One day, you'll meet a girl who you feel the way that I feel about Harry," Gwyn whispered, tears sprinkling into her blue eyes. "And then you'll understand, big brother."

The fact that she had a brother was still somewhat of a revelation to her, as was the fact that her mother had a relationship with Sirius Black, which had resulted in a child. That child, a son, had been stolen from them the very day that he had been born. Some speculated that it had been Aurora's father, but it was never proven. Even Gwyn, with her visions, could not see who had been the cause of their pain.

But following the loss of their son, Aurora left Sirius and met Gwyn's father William Swann. Maybe it was because she had been so determined to break away from the heartache she was nursing or maybe she had truly loved him, but Aurora married William only a few months later and a few months more, she was pregnant with Gwyn.

Tristan Bennett had grown up in an orphanage in London until he received the letter to Hogwarts and had gone there, only returning to the orphanage during the holidays. When he left school, he began trying to search for his birth parents, only to discover that they were Sirius Black and Aurora Toren and that he had a sister living in an asylum in France.

He had immediately left to break her out and by then, Gwyn had been deranged with the visions overtaking her. It had taken him months to get her into a stable condition and even now, there were times when she was not completely sane.

Gwyn hadn't seen her father in quite some time and she was most reluctant to set eyes upon him now. She didn't know if she would ever forgive him for throwing her in that institution when he knew what could have helped her was letting her go into the wizarding world.

"What do you think would have happened, had things turned out the way that they were supposed to?" Tristan said at last. "Would we be celebrating with them right now or would everything have fallen to ruin?"

For a long moment, Gwyn just stared up at Hogwarts, her heart aching in her chest as she closed her eyes, letting the Sight overtake her.

"We would've been happy," she whispered. "Your dad would have been found innocent in my third-year here and Harry would've lived with him instead of going back to the Dursleys.

"You and I would have been friends, despite the fact that you were in Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor. And you would have found friendship and love in Ginny Weasley. When she graduated, you asked her to marry you in the very place that you first spoke to her. The two of you would have had three children, two girls and a boy.

"Harry and I would have started dating in our fourth-year and the only time that our relationship would have been in any trouble was when he was furious at the Ministry and at the world for not believing him about Voldemort's return. He asked me to marry him when we were fugitives, tracking down the Horcuxes so that Voldemort might be killed. We got married on the anniversary of our first meeting, September 1st. And we had three children as well, two boys and a little girl." Gwyn closed her eyes as she remembered her daughter, her little girl in the image of her mother and grandmother, whose eyes were far older than they should have been, grown old before her time by her gift of the Sight.

"Morgause joined forces with us so that she could save Draco Malfoy, whom she would have eventually married," Gwyn added. In this reality, Morgause would be in Azkaban before day's end. Maybe she would be released because she was of good family, but Gwyn doubted it. And either way, her cousin was ruined.

"The Toren family is disgraced," Tristan said, as if reading her thoughts. "There were four with good claims to the inheritance. You, me, Morgause, and Alaric. Morgause will be ruined by day's end. Alaric is dead—"

"There's only a scrap of proof that you're actually Aurora Toren's son," Gwyn added dryly. "And me," she murmured.

"A half-deranged girl who is learning magic for the first time at seventeen under a tutor," Tristan said soberly. "It'll be gobbled up by the rest of the greedy, selfish pureblood families who want the most that they can get from the Torens riches."

"I'm glad," Gwyn said simply. Tristan looked at her. "I don't want anything to do with them anymore. It's simpler this way, Tristan. This way, we can just disappear and never be heard from again. We don't have to be in the mix of everything."

"You're a liar. I saw the way that you look at him. Gwyn, leaving Harry here is killing you."

Gwyn sighed, taking one last look at the place where she knew her soul mate was, undoubtedly with everyone celebrating the death of Voldemort and wishing that he could escape. "A pain I can live with," she whispered, "so long as he is happy and safe." She leaned on her brother's arm. "He deserves happiness after everything he's been through."

"What about you? Don't you deserve it?"

"I have my brother back and I'm out of that place of nightmares," she responded simply. "And for now, that's enough."

Tristan paused, considering. "Just disappear?"

"Think about it. We can go anywhere and do anything. We can see the world if we want to."

"You're crazy."

"Now, you sound like my doctors." Gwyn smiled at him as she glanced towards the castle once last time, her heart aching as she thought she caught a glimpse of Harry before she walked out of Hogwarts' gates with Tristan, and leaving him behind.


End file.
